Porque lo que pasa en las vegas, ¿siempre se queda
by yunypotter19
Summary: Este pequeño fic, fue creado para un concurso, pero no llegué a tiempo, así que disfrutadlo vosotros ;


_**Porque lo que pasa en las vegas, ¿siempre ha de quedarse?**_

"_**Hermione"**_

Feliz, así era como se encontraba, la verdad es que nunca se hubiese imaginado un detalle así por parte de Ron, pero no podía decir que no había dejado de ser una grata sorpresa para ella la verdad.

El viaje hasta allí había sido maravilloso, incluyendo el miedo atroz de Ron al subirse al avión, había calificado a los muggles de loco, aquél que se pasaba la vida montado en una escoba.

No pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos y besarlo además de para agradecerle, para callarlo, pues todo el mundo en el avión lo miraba como si estuviese loco.

La llegada al hotel, uno de cinco estrellas, y realmente increíble, había sido precedida de una invitación para la noche siguiente a una lujosa fiesta de magos. No sabían de donde provenían las invitaciones, pero no importaba, seguramente algún rico mago que se había enterado que dos de los salvadores del mundo se encontraban en el lugar.

La noche fue maravillosa, con cena incluida, y un largo historial de anécdotas que si tuviera más tiempo contaría, el día lo pasaron recorriendo el lugar, de casino en casino, y Ron quedando prendado de casi todo lo que veía.

Nunca cambiaría, y quizás su espontaneidad y su alegría ante todo era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él, pese a que había otras que le restaban muchos puntos.

Más ese viaje era especial y lo había preparado para ella, era evidente que todo cambiaría en adelante, que la relación de un año que llevaban, iría a parar a buen puerto sin duda.

La hora de la fiesta llegó rápidamente, y ella se lamentó, pues eso significaba que el viaje terminaba al día siguiente, habían decidido que saldrían de noche, no obstante intentaría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, deseaba pasar más tiempo a solas con él, todo el que fuese necesario.

-¿Estás lista preciosa?

Sonrió al sentirlo tras ella, y asintió al espejo, este sonrió en respuesta y deposito un beso en su mejilla para declarar:

-Pues mejor bajar ya, quiero lucir pareja ante todo el mundo.

Le guiñó el ojo divertido y tirando de su mano salieron de la habitación, no pudo evitar sentirse alegre, pues pocas veces escuchaba a este decir esas cosas. Pese a que no había notado que llevaba los pendientes que en una ocasión él había elogiado.

No los llevaba por eso, el motivo era algo diferente, además de por ser discretos, tenían valor sentimental para ella.

Juntos bajaron al recibidor y allí se dirigieron al salón que habían habilitado para el acto, no pudo dejar de notar que por lo visto en el ático había otra celebración especial, no obstante parecía ser al día siguiente, pues todos estaban subiendo cosas al lugar.

Tal vez eso sirviese para tentar a Ron a quedarse, las fiestas le agradaban bastante.

Al entrar en el lugar se quedó maravillada por todo el esplendor del lugar, ¿quién había organizado tal evento?

-Esto es simplemente maravilloso.

-Sabía que te gustaría.

Esa voz los sorprendió a los dos, nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrárselo allí, a tanta distancia de su hogar y del de ella, sorprendida se giró a mirarlo, una sonrisa divertida brillaba en sus fuertes labios, había cambiado sin duda, pero el cambio lo había mejorado sin duda.

Sin pensar en sus actos, soltó la mano de Ron y se tiró a su cuello, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía?

-Victor, qué alegría verte.

-La alegría es para mí, sobre todo para la vista. —Le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta y seguidamente se separó de su abrazo y extendió su mano hacía Ron: -Hola Ron, ¿qué tal todo?

-Perfecto gracias.

Declaró este de forma fría, algo incómoda miró a Victor:

-¿Cómo sabías que estaríamos aquí?

-No hay que ser un genio, nunca hacéis nada separados.

Sonrió ante su comentario, y añadió:

-Pero mandaste la invitación justo el día que llegamos, eso es ser muy justo.

-En realidad la invitación llevaba allí varios días, sabía que llegaríais en cualquier momento, así que avise en recepción que cuando llegaseis os la hicieran llegar.

-¿Y qué celebramos?

-¿Qué más?, que me han declarado el mejor buscador de las últimas tres temporadas.

-Eso es porque Harry no juega a Quidditch.

Le dijo en forma de broma, no obstante ambos chicos ante ella no rieron y la miraron algo molestos, ¿por qué cada vez que decía el nombre de Harry todos se molestaban con ella?

-Bueno, si no te importa queremos pasar una velada juntos.

-O sí, por supuesto, disfrutad de la fiesta, yo he de seguir hablando con todo el mundo, un caos absoluto la verdad.

-Es lo que la fama tiene.

Ron no la dejó no despedirse adecuadamente de él, tiró de su mano y juntos se perdieron entre la gente del lugar.

La velada pasó a ser algo incómoda, con reproches de Ron a cada rato:

-Es muy fácil Ronald, si tanto te molesta mejor nos marchamos y ya. No tengo porque soportar esto.

-No, ya está, iré a por algo de beber vuelvo ahora mismo espérame aquí, no quiero tener que buscarte por todas partes después.

No entendía sus negativas a marcharse de la fiesta, era la cuarta vez que se lo ofrecía, pero este no deseaba irse, quizás pensase que era de mala educación, aunque nunca antes le había preocupado nada de eso.

Se acercó a la ventana del lugar y se percató de que estaba la piscina en ese lugar, sonrió, todavía no había ido a la misma tenía entendido que de noche también se les permitía disfrutar de la misma, quizás le propondría a Ron un baño.

Sonriendo y con esa idea en mente decidió ir a buscarlo, había demasiada gente en el lugar, tras un rato de búsqueda sin resultado, sintió que alguien la empujaba, más consiguió no caer.

Al llegar cerca de la mesa donde había canapés, y al lado estaban los baños se quedó helada, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Debería haber averiguado antes el paradero de ella, así el chasco no habría sido tanto.

Delante de ella se encontraba Ron, acompañado una vez más por Luna, con la que últimamente coincidía más de la cuenta, y con la cual parecía discutir fuertemente, esta se soltó de su agarre y se refugió en los baños, más pareció que a Ron no le importaba eso en lo más mínimo pues la siguió.

Decidida a terminar con lo que fuese que estuviese pasando se decidió por entrar al lugar también, más lo que descubrió prefirió no haberlo visto nunca.

Ron besaba a Luna aparentemente por la fuerza, pues esta luchaba por separarse de él, en su forcejeo Luna conecto sus ojos con los de ella, los abrió al máximo e intentó con más fuerza separarse de él, no obstante no supo si tuvo éxito en su empeño o no, pues salió de allí a toda prisa.

Su carrera la llevo a tropezarse con Victor en el camino, este la sostuvo pues estuvo apunto de caer:

-¿Hermione?, ¿qué…?

-¿Por qué estabas tan seguro de que vendríamos?

Lo cortó rápidamente, este la miró desconcertado:

-Era obvio, sabía que nunca lo dejarías solo.

¿Tan posesiva era?, ¿ese era el motivo de todo?, se soltó de su agarre y lo miró molesta, llevó una de sus manos hacía su oreja decidida a quitarse los pendientes, pues estos solo eran para ocasiones felices, no para pesadillas como aquella, no obstante se llevó una sorpresa desagradable, ¿podía salirle algo más mal?

-Mi pendiente…

-¿Se te ha perdido?, ¿es por eso por lo que lloras?

Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, Victor la miraba a la par que decía:

-No es para tanto Hermione.

-Si lo es.

Dijo sin más, este suspiró:

-¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?, ¿cómo es?

-Son los que llevaba el día del baile en Hogwarts.

-¿Cuándo fuimos juntos?

Asintió, esperaba que recordase lo que le dijo respecto a los mismos, no obstante este no parecía recordar nada, desilusionada al darse cuenta de lo poco que parecía importarles a todos, declaró:

-Da igual, tú dedícate a atender a tus invitados, que yo lo buscaré por aquí.

Y eso hizo, más mientras buscaba más se desesperaba, pues a la par que no encontraba el pendiente, se daba cuenta de que Ron no la buscaba a ella.

Cansada de parecer loca ante todo el mundo se dirigió a la piscina y se acurrucó en un rincón, lo mejor era esperar a que todo el mundo se marchase, tal vez si avisaba en recepción ellos podrían hacérselo llegar tras la limpieza del lugar.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero le sorprendió demasiado quien la encontró:

-¿Hermione?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Sorprendida levantó la vista hacía arriba y se quedó helada en el lugar al encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Harry ante ella mirándolos con expresión preocupada y sorprendida, evidentemente no se la esperaba allí.

-Yo, ¿Harry?

Este asintió, a la par que decía:

-El mismo que viste y calza, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

-Ron, él me invitó.

-¿A una fiesta de Victor Krum en el otro extremo del mundo?, ¿qué le picó para hacer tal cosa?

Sonrió ante sus palabras y ante su mirada de claro desconcierto:

-No, en realidad me invitó a venir a Las vegas, era un regalo, y todo estaba siendo perfecto hasta esta noche.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a una fiesta de su mayor rival en la que encima lo proclaman el mejor?

Lo miró enfadada, no, si ahora sería su culpa:

-No te equivoques, yo vine invitada por Victor, pero sin saber que la invitación era de él, ¿qué excusa tienes tú?

Se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, tan solo la miró un momento fijamente y tras suspirar se acercó a ella para llevar una mano hasta su rostro y dejarla posada en su mejilla mientras con sus dedos limpiaba sus lágrimas:

-¿De nuevo te hizo llorar?, ¿fue por esto?

Negó a sus palabras, más no añadió nada más, no le diría el motivo real de todo aquello, no deseaba que lo supiera, no quería que se peleara con su mejor amigo, además, estaba segura de que él debía saberlo, después de todo los chicos compartían todos sus secretos y más sus conquistas, ¿cómo no iba a saber Harry de todo eso?

-No es nada, mañana todo estará bien.

Y lo peor es que sabía que era cierto, mañana él actuaría como si nada hubiese pasado y ella le seguiría el juego, ¿la razón?, el amor era ciego y ella lo quería demasiado para ver que eso solo le provocaría más dolor.

-Como siempre, después de todo sois Ron y tú, la pareja que debía ser.

Le sonrió de medio lado y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir más lágrimas, ¿la pareja que debía ser?, ¿eso era lo que ella merecía después de todo?

Este pareció desconcertado por su respuesta y se acercó a ella dejando su frente contra la de ella y acercándola más a él:

-¿Estás bien?, dime la verdad Hermione, ¿qué pasó?, ¿quizás la cosa fue peor que otras veces?

Negó a sus preguntas y lo abrazó por el cuello, cerró los ojos cuando sintió que respondía a su abrazo.

-Ya Hermione, verás que entra en razón, que ve que sus celos son injustificados y te pide perdón.

Asintió, sí, habría perdón, sin duda, pero como siempre sería por su parte. Tras un rato de estar abrazada a él, se separó y volvió a juntar su frente con la de él para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar:

-¿Por qué será que siempre la historia es así?

-¿Así?, ¿qué quieres decir?

Sonrió ante su desconcierto:

-Siempre es igual, él me hace llorar, y tú apareces de la nada como si lo presintieras y me dices lo justo para que pare, eres mi paño de lágrimas, algún día tendré que pagarte la tintorería por toda la ropa que te he empapado.

Este no sonrió a sus palabras, tan solo hizo un gesto con sus labios y después suspiró:

-Siempre me tendrás ahí Hermione, aunque no lo creas o no me veas.

Dijo esas palabras de forma tan seria y decidida que no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los de él, estos brillaban intensamente y la miraban fijamente, ¿desde cuando ese verde la miraba así?

Se sintió de repente muy nerviosa, nunca antes se había fijado en él realmente, sus ojos repasaron el rostro de su mejor amigo, de su incondicional, al igual que ella era la de él.

-Harry yo…

Este llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo dejó descansando en los mismos:

-No digas nada Hermione, mejor que vayas a descansar, seguro que él ya está esperando…

No lo dejó terminar, no, él no estaría esperándolas, seguramente estaría intentando o incluso ya con Luna, sin pensar demasiado en lo que estaba haciendo y las consecuencias que eso podría acarrearle, besó sus labios.

Este pareció sumamente sorprendido, no obstante era evidente que algo estaba pasando con ambos, pues pese a que le costó responder al beso, al final con lentitud terminó haciéndolo.

Tras terminar con ese primer contacto, este se intentó separar de ella y declaró:

-Hermione, Ron, él…

-Está ocupado ahora, Harry.

Sin más lo beso, sin saber como, este acabo cogiéndola en brazos y quedando pegada a él:

-Hermione, esto no es…

-Por favor, no sigas.

Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era una cosa, olvidarse de todo y recibir lo mismo que esperaba recibir esa noche en brazos de Ron, pese a que el amor no estuviera presente.

"_**Harry"**_

Arto, hastiado y cansado de todo, así es como llegó ese día al hotel de la vegas, donde a la noche siguiente le entregarían una medalla debido a su última misión.

Se supone que allí debería estar Ginny con él, no obstante para ella no parecía ser algo de mucha importancia, encima le había dicho a Ron sobre la celebración y este tan solo le había dicho que le era imposible, ni siquiera le había dejado decirle el lugar donde se celebraría el evento.

Era obvio para él que Ron deseaba mantenerlo alejado el mayor tiempo posible, pese a que aún no entendía la razón, pues no creía que este supiese lo que llevaba en su interior.

Era completamente imposible, ¿verdad?

Esos últimos meses con Ginny, su relación hacía aguas, más no podía decir de quien era la culpa realmente, y ahora había viajado habiendo discutido con ella y habiendo terminadlo su relación.

Evidentemente esta volvería a retomarse, nunca duraban demasiado tiempo separados, ¿la razón?, necesitaba un seguro para no meter la pata y fallar.

Y Ginny además de quererlo y él quererla a ella, parecía comprenderlo, ¿qué más podía pedir de ella?, por supuesto que nunca lo que deseaba.

-Vaya, tú habitación es más lujosa que la mía, voy a quejarme por eso.

-Venga ya, ¿quién aquí el homenajeado?

Luna sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Te libras por eso, que no quiere decir que el mini-bar no lo pagues tú. ¿Una cerveza, un wiski?, ¿qué se le ofrece al señor?

-Una cerveza de mantequilla estará bien, hace un calor del demonio aquí.

-Efectivamente, pero tenemos una gran piscina para refrescarnos.

Le lanzó una botella a las manos que él atrapó y mientras la abría se dirigió hacía la ventana, sin duda la piscina era increíble.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme hoy Luna, pensé que al avisarte con una semana de antelación no conseguirías los días.

-¿Bromeas verdad?, Harry soy la dueña de El Quisquilloso, ¿quién me va a prohibir nada?, además, pienso cubrir todo el evento.

Le guiñó un ojo divertida y se acercó a él:

-¿Y Ginny como se lo ha tomado?

Se encogió de Hombros:

-Ya la conoces cualquiera está bien menos….

-Hermione lo sé.

La vio fruncir el ceño y declarar:

-Harry, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto ¿verdad?

No contestó, no tenía ganas de tener una vez más la misma conversación desesperante y sin ningún sentido:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver la piscina?

Ofreció, sin esperar una respuesta se giró para dirigirse a la puerta, estaba por abrir la misma cuando llamaron a esta, sorprendidos se miraron y terminó con su acción.

-¿El señor Harry Potter?

-Sí, así es.

-Esto es para usted.

Sin más le tendió un sobre, sorprendido cogió el mismo dio las gracias y este se marchó sin más, en cuanto cerró la puerta Luna se colocó a su lado:

-¿Qué es?

-Espera que lo abra.

Dijo divertido, sin más abrió el sobre y se encontró con una invitación a un evento que se celebraba esa misma noche:

-¿Le dijiste a alguien que veníamos aquí?

-Solo a mi redactor en jefe, nada más.

Sin darle mucha importancia entre ambos habían decidido que una fiesta sería más bien que mal para ambos. Era consciente de que Luna no estaba pasando por su mejor momento, por eso había sido ella la escogida para acompañarlo, entre otras porque con Hermione ya no podía contar.

No por ella, sino por Ron y él mismo, no estaba muy seguro de cuanto podría sostener la situación que se había creado entre ellos por su culpa.

Era consciente de que esa relación era la indicada, y que se veía venir desde hacía tiempo, no obstante, para él no terminaba de ser lo indicado.

Y cada vez que veía a Hermione llorar por culpa de Ron, o al mismo Ron desesperado por sus peleas constantes, se sentía un miserable al desear que esa relación llegara a su maldito final.

Pese a que él mismo se había resguardado en los brazos de Ginny para ese final tan perfecto, maldita estupidez, ¿a quién iba a engañar?, desde hacía cosa de dos años, ese final el parecía una maldita mierda.

La única consciente de su estado actual era precisamente su acompañante en ese momento especial.

Tras una tarde en la que prefirieron descansar y así estar frescos para la celebración, ambos se encontraron en el recibidor del hotel. Pudo ver como preparaban todo para su entrega de la noche siguiente.

-¿Listo para ver quien es nuestro misterioso homenajeado?

Sonrió y juntos ingresaron en el salón, ambos se quedaron maravillados con el lugar y Luna declaró:

-Esto es…

-Simplemente maravilloso.

Completó él, una risa divertida se escuchó tras ellos y ambos se giraron, bastante sorprendido escuchó como este declaraba:

-Como no, tenía que escuchar esas mismas palabras por segunda vez, proviniendo de ti.

-¿Krum?, ¿qué…?

-Esta fiesta es mi honor Potter, no eres el único al que homenajean aquí.

-Eso es estupendo, ¿por qué debo felicitarte?

-Tres años mejor buscador.

Declaró muy pagado de sí mismo, Luna sonrió de medio lado y declaró:

-Como muy bien Hermione y otros muchos dirían, Eso solo es porque Harry no juega.

Victor miró a esta sorprendido para seguidamente romper a reír, extrañado por su comportamiento se miraron a la par que este decía:

-O sí, sí que es algo que ella diría, ni con el paso de los años cambia vuestra relación, que pena me dan vuestras parejas.

Sin más este le guiñó un ojo a Luna dejándolos aun más desconcertados de lo que ya estaban.

-¿Qué se supone que…?

-Lo evidente para el resto del mundo, menos para los implicados Harry, pero mejor dejar el tema, no quiero discutir contigo por millonésima vez sobre este tema.

Decidido a que eso no sucediese, ambos aparcaron el tema por el resto de la velada, estaban ambos celebrando el momento y hablando con diferente gente del lugar que también estaban invitados la noche siguiente a su celebración, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba contra él, ocasionando que algo de su bebida callera sobre su ropa.

Genial, ahora tendría que conseguir otra camisa de gala para la noche siguiente, fastidiado se giró para ver a quien había chocado con él, más no encontró al o la culpable.

Miró hacía abajo exasperado y algo plateado llamó su atención, se agachó para ver que era, y se encontró con un pendiente de plata.

Nada más observarlo bajo una buena luz el mismo cuando sintió un cosquilleo recorrerlo, ¿por qué siempre que conseguía distanciarla de su mente algo se la traía de regreso?

Frustrado cerró su puño sobre el pendiente y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, era idéntico al que Hermione solía llevar en las ocasiones especiales. Según le había contado en una ocasión a él y a Ron, estos se los había regalado su abuela materna antes de morir, le había dicho que siempre tuviese algo especial en los momentos más hermosos, para que cuando lo mirase esos mismos recuerdos la invadiesen.

Pues un recuerdo hermoso lo era siempre, pese a que con quien lo vivieses ya no estuviese más en tu vida. La alegría vivida en ese instante era lo que perduraba.

Quizás, solía decir esta, si todo el mundo hiciese eso, habría menos separaciones, pues los momentos bellos y cargados de felicidad son los que deberían perdurar siempre.

Después de contarles todo eso, esta había mostrado los pendientes para decirles que siempre que los llevaba, era porque ella consideraba que ese momento debía ser inolvidable.

Bebió el contenido de vaso, y ya no pudo dejar de pensar en ella el resto de la velada, exasperado por lo idiota que era, se decidió por salir al patio donde se encontraba la piscina, quizás algo de aire le despejaría un poco la mente.

Eso era lo que necesitaba, despejarse cuanto antes.

Al ver que no había rastro de Luna por el lugar, se dirigió solo hasta este, una vez allí se acercó al borde la misma, las luces que la alumbraban era bajas, como queriendo guardar la intimidad de la misma.

Escuchó un suspiro cargado de pesar, y se giró a mirar del lugar de donde venía, se encontró con que se trataba de una mujer, ¿por qué siempre se encontraba en el lugar menos indicado?

Decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, no deseaba escuchar las penas de nadie, ya tenía bastante con las suyas propias. Más cuando un nuevo suspiro le llegó se maldijo a sí mismo.

Cambió de rumbo y se acercó a la mujer, esta estaba refugiada en sus brazos, no obstante, y pese a la poca luz que había en el lugar sintió un escalofrío.

No podía ser ¿verdad?, más sí que podía.

Terminó con la distancia que los separaba y se agachó hasta quedar cerca de ella y declaró:

-¿Hermione?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Sorprendida levantó la vista hacía arriba y se quedó helado al comprobar que no se había equivocado, ¿qué rayos hacía ella ahí?, ¿qué le había pasado ahora?

-Yo, ¿Harry?

Asintió ante su sorpresa, a la par que decía:

-El mismo que viste y calza, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

Sonrió intentando así animarla un poco:

-Ron, él me invitó.

Genial, tenía la leve esperanza de que su mejor amigo no estuviese por el lugar, sin embargo la miró algo confundido, ¿cómo podía ser que Ron la llevase a una fiesta de Krum?

-¿A una fiesta de Victor Krum en el otro extremo del mundo?, ¿qué le picó para hacer tal cosa?

Sonrió ante sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentirse bien al ver la misma:

-No, en realidad me invitó a venir a Las vegas, era un regalo, y todo estaba siendo perfecto hasta esta noche.

Perfecto, encima un viaje de enamorados, ¿dónde se encontraba un pozo cuando era necesario?, pues deseaba tirarse por el mismo y largarse cuanto antes de allí.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a una fiesta de su mayor rival en la que encima lo proclaman el mejor?

Lo miró enfadada, al parecer no había sido idea de ella, ¿de Ron entonces?:

-No te equivoques, yo vine invitada por Victor, pero sin saber que la invitación era de él, ¿qué excusa tienes tú?

Se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada, tan solo la miró un momento fijamente y tras suspirar se acercó a ella para llevar una mano hasta su rostro y dejarla posada en su mejilla mientras con sus dedos limpiaba sus lágrimas, ¿qué podría haber echo Ron ahora para tenerla así?, prefirió callarse lo de su medalla, prefería que no supiera nada de ello:

-¿De nuevo te hizo llorar?, ¿fue por esto?

Negó a sus palabras, más no añadió nada más, parecía reusarse a contarle algo, pudo percibir un deje de molestia en sus ojos, estaba enfadado con él, ¿por qué?, ¿habría hecho algo últimamente para ganarse su enfado?

-No es nada, mañana todo estará bien.

Y lo peor es que sabía que era cierto, siempre que pasaba cualquier cosa entre ellos, siempre todo volvía a la normalidad, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a ella porque siempre había un perdón para Ron.

-Como siempre, después de todo sois Ron y tú, la pareja que debía ser.

Le sonrió de medio lado y ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo, alarmado la miró, ¿qué había hecho esta vez su amigo?, se acercó a ella dejando su frente contra la de ella y acercándola más a él:

-¿Estás bien?, dime la verdad Hermione, ¿qué pasó?, ¿quizás la cosa fue peor que otras veces?

Negó a sus preguntas y lo abrazó por el cuello, eso lo pilló por sorpresa a la par que su corazón daba un vuelco, ¿cuánto hacía que ella no lo abrazaba así?, respondió al mismo intentando no pensar en nada más que en reconfortarla.

-Ya Hermione, verás que entra en razón, que ve que sus celos son injustificados y te pide perdón.

Asintió, sí, habría perdón, sin duda. Tras un rato de estar abrazada a él, se separó y volvió a juntar su frente con la de él para mirarlo a los ojos y susurrar:

-¿Por qué será que siempre la historia es así?

Perdido susurró a su vez:

-¿Así?, ¿qué quieres decir?

Sonrió ante su desconcierto:

-Siempre es igual, él me hace llorar, y tú apareces de la nada como si lo presintieras y me dices lo justo para que pare, eres mi paño de lágrimas, algún día tendré que pagarte la tintorería por toda la ropa que te he empapado.

No pudo evitar no sonreír ante sus palabras, ¿cómo hacerlo?, era la maldita verdad, siempre era el idiota que la ayudaba a recuperarse y a ver el punto objetivo, quien la ayudaba a recuperarse para volver de nuevo a él, después de todo era el mejor amigo, el casi hermano, ese era su maldito trabajo, hizo un gesto con sus labios y después suspiró:

-Siempre me tendrás ahí Hermione, aunque no lo creas o no me veas.

Dijo esas palabras de forma tan seria y decidida que no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en los de él, su respiración se cortó en el acto al ver sus ojos achocolatados fijos en él, parecían dudar y sentirse algo desconcertados, ¿qué podría estar viendo en él?

Se sintió incómodo y ella susurró:

-Harry yo…

Llevó un dedo a sus labios y lo dejó descansando en los mismos, no deseaba escucharla decir anda, solo quería que regresara cuanto antes con Ron, pues su autocontrol tenía un límite, y ahora no estaba el pensamiento de Ginny que lo retuviera, habían cortado, temporalmente seguramente, pero cortado después de todo:

-No digas nada Hermione, mejor que vayas a descansar, seguro que él ya está esperando…

No lo dejó terminar, no, sorprendido se encontró con que los labios de su amiga se ajustaban a los suyos, ella lo estaba besando a él.

Sumamente sorprendido no fue capaz a responder al mismo de inmediato, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando exactamente?

¿Era en verdad Hermione o un producto de su imaginación por lo bebido esa noche?, ¿Cuánto había bebido exactamente?, ni siquiera lo recordaba, lentamente, comenzó a abandonarse al beso que ella le brindaba, más la imagen de Ron lo asaltó de lleno, debía terminar con eso.

Se intentó separar de ella y declaró:

-Hermione, Ron, él…

-Está ocupado ahora, Harry.

Sin más lo beso, mientras él no era capaz a entender esa última frase por parte de ella, ¿ocupado con qué?, más al ver que ella volvía a besarlo, sin saber como, acabo cogiéndola en brazos y la pegó a él, se separó lo justo para susurrarle:

-Hermione, esto no es…

-Por favor, no sigas.

Sin dejarlo articular palabra ella se deshizo con rapidez de su chaqueta y la dejó caer en el suelo, ¿habría bebido?, no, era evidente por el sabor de su boca que no estaba borracha, parecía muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ¿pero por qué?

Abrazó la cintura de ella y la acercó más a él, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, todo eso debía ser un sueño, nada más que un sueño, ¿en qué otro modo ella estaría así entre sus brazos?

Y como era un maldito sueño pensaba aprovecharlo hasta que algo lo despertase como siempre sucedía.

Devoró sus labios a la par que acariciaba su cuerpo y sentía como ella se deshacía de su camisa, ¿acaso pensaba que era buena idea estar así en ese lugar?

Esta se separó de sus labios y susurró:

-¿No te apetece ver si el mito es cierto?

Sin comprender la miró a los ojos:

-Entre otros que el agua de aquí siempre está caliente.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, esta se desabrochó el broche del vestido que traía puesto y lo dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, sin dejar de mirarlo se deshizo de sus zapatos y caminó hasta la piscina:

-¿Vienes?

Y fue, por supuesto que fue a reunirse con ella, con ese sueño que seguramente aborrecería con el tiempo.

"_**Hermione"**_

Nunca pensó que estar con él podría ser algo como aquello, siempre había sido consciente de que su mejor amigo era un chico apuesto y según Ginny romántico, no obstante en esa ocasión el romanticismo había quedado relegado.

Después de estar juntos en la piscina, ambos habían querido repetir, y se habían aparecido en la habitación de él, una mucho más lujosa que la suya, debía declarar.

Este la había besado, no obstante una vez tendidos en la cama había parado en seco y se había apartado de ella:

-Esto no está bien, maldita sea.

Se había sentado en el borde de la cama y ella se acercó a él molesta:

-¿Qué más da?, me has dicho que Ginny y tú…

-Y es verdad, maldita sea, es verdad, pero Ron, él.

¿Así que estaba bien que Ron la engañase, pero no estaba bien que ella lo hiciera?, molesta declaró:

-Perfecto, mira si te vas a poner de su parte en todo esto mejor que detengamos esto aquí.

Sorprendido él la había mirado:

-¿Ponerme de su parte?, Hermione, nos hemos acostado juntos y tú aun estas con él, maldita sea es mi mejor amigo, el traicionado es él.

-¿Traicionado?

Dejó escapar una risa herida y declaró:

-Por Merlín Harry, no finjas que no sabes que no está solo esta noche, que no eres consciente de donde está siempre que dice que debe quedarse a hacer inventario.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Desconcertada vio la sorpresa en el rostro de él:

-No te hagas el tonto, sé que sabes que Ron se acostaba con Lavender siempre que tenía la oportunidad, aunque parece ser ahora apunta hacía Luna.

-¿Qué yo qué?, ¿pero qué dices?, eso es…

-La verdad, y no te hagas, entiendo que es tú mejor amigo y que debes guardarle las espaldas en ciertas cosas, pero creí que era algo más para ti y que tú me defenderías, además, ¿no recuerdas lo que se dice de las vegas?, si lo que te preocupa es su reacción, tranquilo, lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas, al volver será como si nada hubiera…

Sintió como este la cogía con fuerza de ambos brazos y la encaraba, era evidente su enfado:

-¿Tú te estás escuchando?, ¿de verdad piensas que si yo lo hubiese sabido lo hubiese dejado estar?, ¿esto es lo que piensas de lo que aquí ha pasado?, ¿es que acaso no entiendes?

-¿Entender?, qué…

Recibió sus labios de lleno, estaba furioso y no obstante, el deseo pareció ganar la batalla, pues sin más este la dejó caer sobre la cama con él encima de ella, sin preliminares ni juegos, él la hizo suya, mientras besaba sus labios.

Sintió sus manos acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo y se abandonó a él, nunca antes la había hecho sentir nadie así, y estaba segura de que nadie lo conseguiría en lo venidero, más sería solo eso, una noche.

Recibió todo de él y ella le entregó su nombre susurrado escapando de sus labios, no obstante hasta ella misma se sorprendió del susurro que dejó escapar.

Pues en él había dejado entrever algo que la aterrorizó en el acto. Decidida a no pensar en ello se fundió con él y quedó dormida entre sus brazos.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente se encontrón con una nota a su lado y ni rastro de él por ninguna parte, un vacío se aparcó en su interior, más era un vacío demasiado pequeño para notarlo aún.

"_**Harry"**_

Me lleve todo de ella, su sabor, su deseo, sus palabras susurradas, mi nombre en un susurro que lo hirió en lo más hondo.

Más todo lo dicho por ella lo había herido casi igual, la había tenido, y por los mil infiernos que odiaba ese día y lo amaba como el que más. ¿Cómo podía Ron engañarla teniéndola a ella a su lado?, ¿cómo podía desear acariciar la piel de otra mujer teniendo la blanca y suave piel de Hermione a su entera disposición?

Maldijo a su mejor amigo, más no podía hacer más que apartarse y llevarse con él a la persona que parecía perturbar a Hermione, su relación con Ginny había quedado sentenciada desde el mismo instante en que había probado los labios de Hermione, pues ya nunca podría dejar de comparar ambos.

Suspiró cansado de todo aquello y llevó una de sus manos hacía su oreja derecha, en esta se encontraba el pendiente que había encontrado aquella noche de hacía un año ya.

Un año, sí que había pasado tiempo desde aquella noche, más no había regresado y no había vuelto a ver a nadie desde entonces, tampoco había llamado, nada, quería borrar todo rastro de él.

Más no consiguió su propósito borrar todo rastro de ella.

Luna había sido la que había colocado el mismo en su oreja, pues al ver que no podía olvidar, deseaba recordar siempre que le fuese posible, y sentir el pendiente en su oreja lo hacía recordarla en sus mejores momentos.

Pues era cierto, pese a ser una noche que significó su final, no podía dejar de pensar que había sido inolvidable.

Ese pendiente era lo único que demostraba que esa noche en las vegas había existido, pues para ella, parecía que no había sido así, pues sino, ¿qué hacía caminando hacía la madriguera para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso de Ron y Hermione?

-¿Estás seguro de esto Harry?

-Son mis mejores amigos, debo mostrar mi conformidad y mi aprobación ante tal matrimonio.

-Pero Harry, esto es una condena para ti y para mí.

-Es lo que merecemos por desear lo que nunca nos perteneció.

Sin más llamó a la puerta, a la par que sintió que Luna se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza, quien los recibió fue Ginny con una radiante sonrisa, su vientre se encontraba abultado y era sujetada por la cintura, por el rubio odioso de Slytherin.

-Al final al venido.

-No podía faltar.

-¿Cuánto te quedarás?

-Solo unas horas, lo lamento pero…

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo bien Harry, aunque sea la única que lo hace.

Sintió que lo abrazaba con fuerza y escuchó como le susurraba:

-Inconscientemente nunca se ha desprendido de él.

Sin más se separó de él y entraron a la casa, ¿qué había querido decir con eso?, al llegar a la sala, todos los recibieron contentos y cargados de cosas que contar, más Ron y Hermione no se acercaron ni un centímetro a ellos dos.

Las horas fueron pasando, y cada vez se acercaba más y más el momento del maldito brindis, lo único bueno es que cada segundo que pasaba se acercaba la hora de marcharse de allí.

—Y ya llegó el momento tan esperado, alcemos todos nuestras copas para brindar por esta gran pareja, Ron y Hermione, Felicidades por su compromiso.

Ambos sonrieron a las palabras de George y todo el mundo alzó su copa para brindar, Hermione se giró a mirar a Ron, en el momento en que él llevaba su copa a sus labios.

La vio sonreír, y llevarse una mano hacía la oreja, y de forma inconsciente repasaba el pendiente que llevaba en la misma. Al fijarse en el mismo se quedó paralizado. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Luna se acercó a él:

-Dime que ya hemos cumplido por favor.

-Sí, vámonos de aquí.

Ninguno dudo un instante en ir hacía la puerta, aun perdido miró hacía Hermione y se sorprendió al ver que lo miraba fijamente y sorprendida, a la par que volvía a llevarse una mano hacía el pendiente y formaba dos palabras en sus labios.

"_**Las vegas"**_

Rápidamente se marchó de allí con Luna a su lado, debían irse cuanto antes, era lo mejor. Irse y no regresar nunca.

"_**Hermione"**_

Todo cobró sentido para ella en el momento en que sus ojos vieron el pendiente en la oreja de Harry.

Cuando lo había visto entrar todo su cuerpo había temblado y solo deseaba ir a su lado. Desde la mañana en que no lo encontró a su lado y los días fueron pasando sin saber nada de él, ni ella ni nadie.

El vacío pequeño, había comenzando a agrandarse, hasta hacerse tremendo y terminar hundida en él, Harry se había asegurado de llevarse a la única persona que parecía perturbar su relación con Ron, no obstante con él se había llevado más cosas.

En ese último tiempo, Ron ya no había podido callar, y había comenzado a insistir en que estuviesen juntos, la verdad es que desde hacía cuatro meses ya no podía soportar que la tocase.

Al principio creyó que pensar en Harry cuando estaba con Ron se debía a la culpabilidad de haberlo engañado, no obstante con el tiempo y según el vacío se hacía mayor fue comprendiendo que lo que sucedía es que lo extrañaba.

La última vez que estuvieron juntos, estuvo apunto de rompen a llorar y llamar a Harry. Nadie más había acudido a consolarla durante todo ese año.

Lo vio despedirse de ella con la mirada, una despedida que declaraba un adiós para siempre y la desesperación la asaltó, ¿si un año la había hundido?, ¿qué haría un adiós así con ella?

-Ya está bien, vete.

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida, Victor la miraba enfadado:

-¿Qué?

-No sé que pasó esa noche entre vosotros, la verdad es que no quiero saberlo con certeza, pero Hermione, sí se lo que pasó entre Ron y esa muchacha que se marcha con Harry, de nuevo para evitarte a ti más sufrimiento.

Hazte una pregunta, ¿de verdad es esto lo que deseas?, solo te diré una cosa sobre las vegas, porque lo que pasa en las vegas, ¿siempre ha de quedarse? –le guiñó un ojo y se acercó a ella, alargó su mano hacía el pendiente y tras rozarlo sonrió mientras añadía: -Siempre supe que terminaría así, y él también. Además, parece que estos pendientes tuyos tan especiales, desean otro resultado.

No añadió más, se marchó de allí dejándola parada, miró hacía Ron y ambos intercambiaron una mirada desesperada, caminaron hasta estar enfrente y declaró:

-Ron yo…

-Si no corremos nada tendrá sentido.

Lo miró sin llegar a comprender y este solo le ofreció su mano:

-Tengo algo que decirte, Luna nunca antes accedió a estar conmigo, esa fue la única noche que la tuve conmigo, y creo que lo mejor es que vayamos en busca de lo que verdaderamente ambos deseamos y dejemos de engañarnos, porque como muy bien me acaba de decir tú búlgaro amigo;

No siempre lo que pasa en las vegas, debe quedarse solo allí.

18


End file.
